Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calculator, a recording medium, a compute server, and the like appropriate for performing various calculations.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, information display devices which have various types of calculation functions and are called scientific calculators are widely used.
These information display devices can perform calculation functions such as the four basic arithmetic operations, a matrix calculation function, a statistic calculation function, and an equation calculation function. If a user selects an operating mode for a desired type of computing function and inputs a calculation expression to be a calculation object and numerical values according to the selected type of computing function, such an information display device performs a calculation, and displays the calculation result.
Further, an advantage of the information display devices which are scientific calculators is that they are easy to carry such that users can simply perform desired types of calculations, thereby obtaining the calculation results.
Therefore, in order to interpret or analyze the calculation process of a calculation performed by such an information display device, and the result of the calculation, a separate calculator having a function for the corresponding interpretation or analysis needs to be used, and the corresponding separate calculator needs to reproduce the same calculation process and a state where data on the calculation result has been obtained.
In JP-A-2011-076540, as a method of making a plurality of information devices share common data without a communication function, there has been proposed a technology in which one device displays a QR code (a trademark) corresponding to input text data on one device, and another device photographs the displayed QR code by a camera, and converts the QR code into the original text data, and displays the original text data.